Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in filming or photographing crowd scenes typically in stadium type settings. The apparatus consists of one or more inflatable humanoid figures, which are configured to fit into stadium type seating in varying locations so as to provide the illusion of a filled stadium or equivalent to a camera or video recorder. Other non-seated embodiments of the invention are included as well.
The current art involving the filming of background crowd scenes for example, inside stadium or auditorium type seating requires that two-dimensional figures be placed as props in or near the seats. These props are generally constructed of cardboard or other similar materials, which are heavy, relatively inflexible, difficult to transport, time consuming to install and remove and are susceptible to wet or windy weather conditions.
Another disadvantage in using the cardboard props concerns the limited field of view provided by the two dimensional shapes. Movie and photographic scenes need to be reconfigured to avoid exposing the unfinished sides or rear of the props to the camera, thus incurring lost time and increasing production costs.
A further disadvantage concerns the amount of storage space required for the props. The cardboard cutout figures used in the current art are generally constructed of one or two life-sized components requiring multiple large storage boxes and correspondingly large amounts of storage space when not in use.
In other applications, inflatable mannequins are known in the art for use in modeling apparel as is disclosed by Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,496, Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,058 and Gross U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,729; as a toy or doll as is disclosed by Hornsby U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,805 and Pietrafesa U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,271 and as motor vehicle security device Brown U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,294. However, none of the prior art teaches or suggests an inflatable humanoid figure for use as a prop in background scenes associated with motion picture, video, television or still photography.
This invention provides an apparatus, which is used to provide three-dimensional human-like shapes as props to enhance the visual effect of large numbers of people typically required in crowd scenes in film, video and still photography. The invention comprises life-sized inflatable humanoid figures that resemble human beings and are constructed of lightweight plastic or similar elastomeric materials. The inflatable props include at least one rapid fill and relief valve situated in an inconspicuous location on the humanoid figure.
The use of life-sized inflatable humanoid figures allows the use of existing wardrobes, makeup and other accoutrements necessary for rendering a realistic visual effect. Other human attributes including apparel, facial, gender and racial characteristics may be incorporated into the invention at time of manufacture. Lastly, the humanoid figures may be manufactured in varying sizes and shapes to simulate the natural variations in human forms.
In the preferred embodiment, groupings of about four life-sized humanoid figures each comprising torso members, arm members, neck members and head members are contiguously connected together by narrow tubular sections located on one or more sides of the forms. The tubular sections permits inflation gas to flow into and out of each internal cavity of the props and also provides a means of anchoring the props in their proper seated positions.
The tubular sections are fabricated on the lower sides of the humanoid figures so as to be invisible to a camera when placed in a seated position. In situations where a smaller number of humanoid figures are required, it is envisioned that individual humanoid figures will be manufactured allowing selected placement between the multi-body forms and single body forms. Alternately, excess humanoid figures may be removed from the desired humanoid figures by cutting the interconnecting tubular sections and sealing the open end with a bonding agent, tape or clamp. The flexible nature of the invention allows installation in both standard and non-standard seating arrangements. In windy locations, it is envisioned that the props may be held in place by tape, adhesive, Velcro, weights, tie downs or other similar means.
In a second embodiment of the invention, life-sized humanoid figures each complete with feet, legs, torso, arms, neck and head are intended to be employed in background situations requiring human forms in non-seated backgrounds scenes. Other attributes of this embodiment of the invention are equivalent to those described in the preferred embodiment.
In a third embodiment of the invention, life-sized humanoid figures each complete with feet, legs and lower torso are intended to be employed in background situations requiring the lower portions of human forms in backgrounds scenes. Other attributes of this embodiment of the invention are equivalent to those described in the preferred embodiment.